We desire to continue our efforts in the study of synthetic peptides by applying spectroscopic, calculation and synthetic techniques to hypothalamic peptides. Through work on circular dichroism, nuclear magnetic resonance and infrared, we hope to characterize the preferred conformations of peptides elaborated by the hypothalamus. We have launched a program of semiempirical conformational energy calculations to complement our findings from spectroscopy. From results emanating from the above conformational approach, we will synthesize analogs which we hope will have specific biological activities. Our research effort is being carried out in collaboration with a group at the Salk Institute under the direction of Dr. Roger Guillemin. He and his associates will determine the biological activity of any interesting compounds which we prepare as part of our research efforts.